


My Monster (Stickvin)

by Azuri_Draws



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), M/M, Stickvin, Vampires, henrles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuri_Draws/pseuds/Azuri_Draws
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	My Monster (Stickvin)

(Brovert Ops Ending, but Charles is a vampire)

Charles was a vampire, and Henry was fascinated by him. He loved just observing little things about Charles. He loved how Charles's fangs were slightly retractable, how his skin was cool to the touch, he loved his claw-like nails, and his natural inhuman strength, he just adored Charles. All that considered however, it didn't mean that Henry never worried about Charles. No, he wasn't worried that Charles was going to just attack people for their blood. It was the opposite problem, actually. Charles wasn't drinking enough blood, and it was clearly starting to hit hard. He complained about having headaches, he had dark bags under his eyes, he was constantly tired, he was getting weaker, and it worried Henry.

Henry and Charles were laying on their couch, Charles's head was resting on Henry's chest. Henry was running his fingers through Charles's hair, the vampire was having another headache. "Charles?" Henry asked, "Hm?" Charles replied tiredly. "When was the last time you had blood? You seem unwell." Henry commented, concerned. "I'm fine…" Charles said tiredly. "Charles. When was the last time you drank blood?" Henry repeated, his voice growing stern. Charles stayed silent. "Charles…" Henry's sternness grew. "Two weeks ago.." Charles admitted, guilt etched on his face. "What!?" Henry exclaimed, causing Charles to flinch "... Please don't yell… my head still hurts." Charles asked quietly, holding his head as he buried his face into Henry's chest. Henry lowered his tone, speaking gently again. "Right, I'm sorry love." Henry kisses the top of Charles's head before continuing. "I just want you to take care of yourself. I don't want you to keep starving yourself like this." Henry said as he rubbed circles on Charles's back. "I don't want to attack people just for a meal." Charles uttered, his voice muffled by Henry's chest. "I know you don't like scaring people, but your health is at risk, hun." Henry said as he continued to rub circles on the vampire's back. The two stayed quiet for a bit. Then an idea crossed Henry's mind. Charles wasn't going to like it, but Henry had enough of Charles's self-starvation.  
"Drink mine." Henry instructed. Charles's head shot up, shock evident on his face. "Wha- but- Henry! I can't do that to you!" Charles almost yelled in distress. His crimson eyes widened with surprise. "I don't want you to wither away like this. I love you. Seeing you deprive yourself from the nutrients you need like this hurts me way more than your bite would. I trust you won't take too much. Please Charles. Let me help you, love." Henry explained, keeping his tone gentle as he placed his hand on the vampire's cheek. "Please love, don't starve yourself. I don't want you to be in pain anymore." Henry pleaded, waiting for Charles to respond. Charles looked down, as if considering his options. Until he eventually replied with a quiet "okay". Charles lifted himself up so Henry could remove his turtleneck sweater and put it aside, allowing Charles to reach his neck. When Charles got to the crook of Henry's neck he hesitated, still scared of hurting Henry. "It's okay, Charles. I'll be okay." Henry assured quietly. Charles nodded before sinking his fangs into Henry's exposed skin, drinking the red liquid that oozed from the new wound. 

Henry sucked air through his teeth, he tried his best not to react too much. He knew that if he sounded like he was in pain, Charles would stop, and the self-starvation would continue. It wasn't the most painful thing he had ever endured, but it was still odd. He could feel the sharp fangs digging into his flesh, he could feel Charles drinking his blood, and he was willing to go through it all for Charles's sake. Henry stared at the television, trying to distract himself. Eventually Charles removed his fangs from Henry's tissue, he licked the extra blood that remained around the open wound. He glanced up at Henry's face, said man now looked uncomfortable, making Charles's heart sink, (metaphorically, that is, Charles didn't actually have a heartbeat, with the whole "vampire" thing). Had he taken too much? "I'm sorry…" Charles mumbled, he felt ashamed. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. That caught Henry's attention. "Hun, it's okay. I'm alright. A little tired and sore, but I'm alright." Henry said as he cupped Charles's cheek. Charles still had a bit of blood on his face, it stained his teeth, and dripped from his mouth to his chin. Henry grabbed some tissues from a box nearby and wiped the blood from his lover's chin as he continued to talk. "I don't want you to feel guilty about this, okay? You need to eat just like every other creature out there, there's no shame in that." Henry stated before giving Charles a peck on the nose. "I'm literally a monster, Henry, a parasite. How can you be so… trusting of me?" Charles asked. Henry gave him a small smile  
"You may be a monster, but you're my monster, and I intend to keep you around. And don't call yourself a parasite, that's not what you are."  
"But Henry-"  
"No! You are not a parasite! You are a beautiful creature, and I will have nobody say otherwise." 

Silence fell over the two, Henry's face was stern while Charles laid there surprised. Charles rested his head on Henry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He loved listening to it. Whenever he was worried about Henry he would listen for that heartbeat, that telltale sign of life. He loved how rhythmic it was. He loved how sometimes it was faster than other times, even if he wasn't always sure why that happened (Henry said sometimes it was because of emotions, or something? Charles couldn't remember). Henry was okay. That heartbeat was still there. If the heart's still beating, he's alive. Charles reminded himself. "I love you, Henry… thanks for looking out for me." Charles spoke quietly, but clear enough so Henry could hear him. "I love you too. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just want you to take care of yourself. It worries me that you starve yourself out of guilt. Is your head feeling better, by the way?" Henry spoke softly, his voice laced with care. Charles thought for a moment. Come to think of it, his head had stopped hurting. He was so focused on Henry he had forgotten that he had a headache in the first place. "Yeah, actually. My head doesn't hurt at all. Are you feeling okay? I should probably get you some bandaids or something." Charles inquired. "I'm okay, kinda tired and sore, but overall fine." Henry commented, leaning back a bit to rest his head. Charles stood up. As much as he wanted to stay, he felt that at the very least he should get those bandages.  
"I'll be right back." Charles said before leaving the room. He figured that since he was already up he might as well rinse out the blood staining his teeth, too. He returned a few minutes later with Batman-themed band aids. Henry snorted, remembering how much of a dork this 'undead creature of the night' really was. After Charles covered the two holes left by his fangs with the band aids, he returned to his previous position. Once again listening to Henry's heart. Henry wrapped his arms around Charles, rubbing circles on his back again, as the two of them watched tv together. They eventually fell asleep, just enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
